


Talk to him

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Of bad poems and quantic physics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote on my phone for one of my biggest followers on tumblr. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to him

"Hux. You should talk to him"

"Talk to him?!" Hux laughed, looking at Phasma with wide eyes as they talked next to his locker. "Are you crazy? There's a reason he's a loner. Even his cousin hates him. Not that I like her, but still" he frowned, watching as Ren opened his locker on the other side of the hall and pulled his hoodie further over his head. 

"Yeah. But you've been talking about him for three weeks and you denied every single invitation to the prom. You want him to ask you and he won't. I know" Phasma said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Please. You're getting quite annoying now that you have this weird crush on the kid"

"I don't have a crush" Hux said firmly, watching closer as Ren closed his locker and walked out. "And I'm not waiting for him to invite me. I don't want to go to prom with anyone. Including him"

"You can lie to yourself. You can't lye to me" she said firmly, fixing her hair and chuckling. "I'm on my way. You do what you must" she punched his shoulder before walking out. Hux couldn't help but sigh as he watched the other couples in the school. The worse were Finn and Poe. They loved to rub in everyone's faces how they were happy and in love. They kissed everywhere and gave presents to each other every week. He didn't know how the two could work at all. 

Hux sighed and grabbed his material, walking to his class. To his luck, Ren was also in that same class, and was currently sitting next to where he normally sat. He felt his heart beating faster but ignored it, sitting on his usual spot, putting his material over the desk. 

The class started not long after that, and during the essay they should be doing, he saw a paper stop at his table. He looked up and saw a group of bullies laughing at him. He frowned, knowing they wouldn't dare to make fun of him, and opened the paper, eyebrows raising as he read the message. 

'Cry-lo doesn't stop watching you. Be careful. He looks in love. HAHAHAH' 

Hux held back the blush that wanted to creep up his cheek and threw the paper way. The boys, after a while, got distracted with something else, and hux was finally able to look at Ren. The boy was actually looking at him, but as he saw Hux turning, he looked down and pretended he was writing. Great. 

Hux spent the rest of the class trying to catch Ren looking at him. He caught the boy at least five times, and every time it just resulted in Ren looking down again and pretending he was writing. Or maybe he was actually writing. Who knew? Hux surely didn't. 

By the end of the class, Ren got up and rushed out at his first opportunity, and Hux sighed to himself, wishing he had the courage to talk to him. He walked out just after the last student and met Phasma at the cafeteria. The two sat down, and watched as Finn, Poe and Rey sat at their table, the couple laughing and kissing. Hux growled and looked down at his food, sighing deeply. Phasma didn't even comment. 

The two ate in silence, until they heard someone whistling. The whole cafeteria turned to see the bullies teasing and making fun of Ren, while the boy just tried to walk by without hurting anyone. The guys knew he wasn't exactly weak, and he had already hurt many people that made fun of him before, but this time it was different. Somehow, Hux knew it was different. 

"We found your poems! Can you believe it? Here! Let's read one out loud!" The leader of the group said, as he jumped over a table. Ren tried to get to him, but the rest held him back. 

"Shut up!"

"'Oh my, oh my! My heart is on fire! Every time I see your ginger hair and green eyes, I feel my body warming up! My dear, my love!' Oh... This one isn't finished. Let's try another! 'Your stare is cold like ice, your skin white like the clouds, but your words are hot with rage and your hair is red like fire. Oh how much I want to have you in my arms, my dear...' HUX?!" The boy yelled, and the entire cafeteria laughed loudly. Ren watched him with wide, scared eyes. As the cafeteria fell in laughs, he started to walk back, and for a second his and Hux's eyes met. He had never seen someone so upset in his entire life. 

Ren then rushed out, while the wonderful trio went to his aid, telling a teacher and taking the bullies out of the cafeteria. Hux stood up quickly, giving Phasma a look before rushing out after them. 

He searched in the entire school for Ren, going to every classroom, every corner, every locker room. He could feel his cheeks warm. They weren't exactly the best poems he had ever heard, but somehow they made his heart beat faster and he wanted to at least thank Ren for thinking so well about him. After half an hour searching, he finally found the boy sitting down under the bleachers, head pressed against his knees. His shoulders were shaking, he was clearly crying. Hux sighed and walked close to him quietly, kneeling down next to him. He was listening to music. Great. 

"Ren. Ren" he called, gently placing his hand over the boy's shoulder. Ren jumped up and gasped when he saw Hux, moving away from him and rubbing his crying eyes. He had black marks down his cheeks from where the tears had removed the black make up he wore. Hux stayed still, waiting for the boy to answer. 

"H-Hux... What are you d-doing here?" He asked, removing his earphones and biting his lip in an angry fashion. "Are you h-here to make fun of me? Well you don't h-have to! Everything is pretty much ruined already!"

"Ren. Shut up" Hux said, sitting next to him. The boy stopped his whining, staring at him with wide eyes once more. "Look. I... I actually... Those poems sucked" he said, and the boy's face fell. "But... They were poems for me anyway. So I appreciate them"

"You... You do?" Ren asked, rubbing his teary eyes again and looking up at him with a little bit of hope. Hux simply nodded. 

"Yes. They need rhymes and rhythm but they are good... I suppose" he said, shrugging and making Ren give the smallest smile he could. "That's not the only reason I came here... Look... I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me about this but-"

"Oh my I did not mean to do that manip! I swear! It was my stupid cousin wanting to make fun of me I swear!" Ren started fast, blushing, and Hux frowned. Manip? He didn't want to know. 

"No. No. About prom" he said, and the boy tensed up even more. "I've been waiting for you to invite me, but you didn't. So... Do you want to go to prom with me?"

After a moment of silence, Ren opened his mouth, cheeks red. 

"I... Sure..."

"I'll get you at your place around eight be ready" he said, smirking and stood up. Hux felt his heart beat faster as the boy gave him a weak smile, and then walked out, sighing to himself. 

Well... That worked. Somehow.


End file.
